1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking means and more particularly to an improved electrical monitoring strike device.
2. Prior Art
Various types of electrical lock systems have been devised in order to monitor doors and windows, and also safes, for security purposes, detecting when they open and close. Most such systems are cumbersome and have lock strike devices which have little ability to fit various sizes and shapes of door and window latches and deadbolts, and the like.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to be able to provide an improved simple, inexpensive, electrical monitoring strike device exhibiting improved adjustability to accommodate latches and deadbolts of various lengths and widths The device should be capable of accepting one or both of a latch and deadbolt and of separately signaling their positions for monitoring purposes.